Pretending - Teil 2
thumb|332pxPretending - Teil 2 ist die Fortsetzung von Pretending. Quinn hat dafür gesorgt das Rachel Geheimniss, dass sie Jüdin ist, auffliegt. Danach wurde Rachel ins KZ abgeführt, doch womit keiner gerechnet hatte: Finn folgt ihr sogar und Quinn's Plan Finn zurückerobern ist nach hinten losgegangen. Nun ist der Krieg vorbei. Doch was ist mit Finn und Rachel passiert ? Sind sie umgekommen oder haben sie überlebt ? Und was ist mit Quinn passiert ? 1.Kapitel "The New Quinn" 5 Jahre sind vergangen und der Krieg ist mittlerweile vorbei. Quinn war mit ihren Ehemann Sam Evans, welchen sie geheiratet hatte nachdem sie merkte das Finn nicht mehr zurückkehren würde, in die USA ausgewandert. Dort ließ sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich ... für immer Quinn starrte gedankenlos aus dem Fenster des Hauses indem Sam und Sie ein neues Leben aufbauten. Nachdem Rachel und Finn für immer aus ihren Leben verschwunden sind, hat sie sich nur noch darüber gekümmert das Finn wieder zu ihr zurückkommt sobald er merkt das die Beziehung mit Rachel keine Zukunft hat. Mittlerweile hat sie die beiden jedoch vergessen und keinen Gedanken mehr für sie verschwendet. Doch auf einmal sind ihr die beiden wie durch den Blitz getroffen wieder in den Kopf gekommen. Sie fragte sich was nun mit ihnen passiert war ... ob sie im KZ umgekommen waren oder doch überlebt hatten ? Naja das konnte ihr ja eigentlich egal sein ... sie führte eine mehr oder weniger glückliche Ehe mit Sam Evans und erwartete ihr erstes Kind. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür ihres Hauses. Es war Sam, welcher gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. "Hallo Schatz" "Hallo meine süße. Wie war dein Tag ?" "Mhhh ... was soll schon gewesen sein..." "Weiß nicht ... vielleicht hast du ein Staubteilchen iwo gefunden" "Sehr witzig ... aber eine Sache ist schon nennenswert" "Und welche ?" "Du erinnerst dich doch an unsere Schulzeit ... mit Finn und so" "Jetzt fang doch nicht schon wieder mit dennen an ... wir wollten in Amerika ein neues Leben beginnen" "Du hast ja recht ... aber .." "Nichts aber ... vergiss sie einfach" "Ich versuche es" "Konzentrieren wir uns doch einfach auf die Geburt unseres Kindes" "Ist warscheinlich das beste. Hast du was dagegen wenn ich Santana besuchen gehe ?" "Nein. Geh nur" Schliesslich verließ Quinn das Haus und begab sich zu ihrer Freundin Santana. Santana war ihre Nachbarin und zugleich beste Freundin. Santana ist verheiratet mit Mike Chang. Genauso wie Sam und Quinn stammen die beiden nicht ursprünglich aus Amerika. Santana lebte ursprünglich in Spanien und lernte bei einen Schüleraustuasch Mike kennen. Die beiden verliebten sich und wollten heiraten. Da ihre Eltern dies jedoch nicht erlaubte flohen die beiden in die USA und heirateten dort. Quinn klopfte beim Haus der Changs an. Santana öffnete die Tür. "Ohhh ... Guten Tag Quinn .... was gibts ?" "Könnten wir vielleicht reden ?" "Ja klar. Komm rein" Santana schloss die Tür und begab sich mit Quinn ins Wohnzimmer. Die beiden setzten sich. Kaum hatte sich Quinn gesetzt begann sie zu heulen. "Ohhh ... was gibt es denn ???" "Es ist nur mein Leben" "Was ist damit. Du müsstest doch wunschlos glücklich sein ?" "Bin ich aber nicht !" "Und warum ?" "Mein Vater arbeitete währrend des Kriegs als Leiter eines KZ und als der Krieg vorbei war haben sie meinen Vater mitgenommen und hingerichtet" "Ja aber dein Vater hätte ja nicht dort arbeiten müssen ... " "Es ging nicht anders. Aber du verstehst das nicht" "Aber das ist doch sicher nicht dein einziges Problem ?" "Ja die Geburt meines Kindes ...." "Ist etwas schief gelaufen ???" "Nein ... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich Sam wirklich liebe" "Ähhh hallo du hast Sam gehieratet und bist von ihm schwanger !" "Ich mag Sam ja auch ... aber ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn so sehr liebe das es für eine Ehe reicht" "Aber ihr seid schon verheiratet". Ohne gerade auch nur zu wissen was in Quinn vorging versuchte sie ihre Probleme zu lösen. Sie gab Santana einen Kuss ! Sofort unterbrach Santana den Kuss und ohrfeigte Quinn. "Spinnst du ?????" fragte Quinn. "Ob ich spinneee ???? Du hast mich gerade geküsst !!!" "..." "Ich will das du sofort mein Haus verlässt !" Nach Santanas Befehl verließ Quinn wieder das Haus. Nachdem sie wieder zuhauße angekommen war und die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte begann sie zu heulen. Warum musste in ihren Leben alles schief gehen. Und gerade jetzt wo sie in Amerika ein neues Leben begonnen hatte ... 2.Kapitel "I love Boys .. or Girls ?" Quinn legte sich nach diesen anstrengenden Tag früh ins Bett. Sie dachte viel über den Kuss mit Santana nach. War es nur ein wertloser Kuss oder mehr .. also so mit richtigen Gefühlen ? Aber sie musste sich jetzt auf anderes konzentrieren. Immerhin war sie schwanger und die Geburt ihres Kindes stand kurz bevor. Nach einer Weile kam schliesslich auch Sam zu ihr ins Bett. "Sam" flüsterte Quinn leiße. "Ja ?". Quinn griff nach der Hand von Sam. Sam spürte das Quinn Trännen in den Augen hatte und fühlte mit ihr. "Was ist den Schatz ?" "Wir müssen jetzt immer füreinander da sein. Okay ?" "Natürlich Schatz. Wir lieben uns doch". "Danke ..". Quinn wurde etwas ruiher und schlief schliesslich ein .... Weder Quinn und Sam hatten damit gerechnet das ihr Kind noch in dieser Nacht zur Welt kommt .... Mitten in der Nacht wurde Quinn schlecht und ihr wurde klar das das Baby zur Welt kam. Sofort alamierte sie Sam und die Hebarme und die Geburt verlief ohne größere Probleme. Am nächsten Tag blieb Sam von der Arbeit zuhauße um bei Quinn und ihren Neugeborenen Sohn bleiben zu können. Als Sam am späten Vormittag munter wurde ging er runter ins Wohnzimmer. "Und hast du gut geschlafen Schatz ?" "Gut geschlafen Sam ??? Ich war seit der Geburt die ganze Nacht munter !" "Oha ... ich wusste nicht ..." "Scheinbar weißt du vieles nicht ..". "Wieso zickst du mich jetzt so an ?" "Egal. Übrigens Santana und Mike schauen nachher vorbei". "Heute schon ?! Findest du nicht das ist noch zu früh ?" "Nein finde ich nicht. Santana ist meine beste Freundin und Nachbarin. Außerdem sind sie wie unsere Familie da der Rest unserer Familie ja in Europa und Kontakt gibt es kaum noch". Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Es waren Santana und Mike. "Oha ihr seid schon so früh da". "Ja du kennst uns ja wir sind immer für Überraschungen bereit" meinte Mike. Quinn lächelte. "Naja ist ja schön das ihr da seid.. Kommt doch rein". Mike und Santana tratten ein und machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Die vier unterhielten sich großartig und ihnen schien der Gesprächsstoff in 10 Jahren noch nicht auszugehen. Auch die Stimmung zwischen Quinn und Santana war ganz normal. "Ähhh Santana können wir mal miteinander reden ?" fragte Quinn ihre beste Freundin. "Ja .. okay ..". Die beiden Freundinnen bewegten sich von ihren Ehemännern weg. Diese unterhielten sich noch blenden, auch ohne den Mädels. Währrenddessen traffen sich Quinn und Santana am Balkon. "Santana .... ". "Was gibts denn ???". "Ich bin total verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll .. immer wenn ich an dich denke schlägt mein Herz höher. Und als ich und Sam heute morgen Eltern wurden wusste ich das ich Sam liebe. Dann sind du und Sam vorbei gekommen und ich musste nur noch an dich denken ..". Quinn ich bin mir sicher das das nur eine Phase ist .. du stehst auf Männer und weißt gerade nur nicht was du willst. Santana nahm die Hand von der heulenden Quinn. Sie blickten sich lange an. Plötzlich gab Santana Quinn einen Kuss, ohne es wirklich zu beabsichten. Schnell unterbrachen die beiden ihren Kuss wieder. "... Es tud mir leid Quinn". Heulend stand Quinn auf und ging zurück zu Mike und Sam. "Was ist den Schatz?" fragte Sam verwundert nach den Befinden seiner Frau. "Mike ich möchte das du und Santana jetzt gehen. Auf der Stelle". "Und wieso ????". "Frag nicht. Es ist besser so". Nachdem Santana und Mike gegangen waren blickte Quinn ihnen nach. "Was war das gerade Quinn?". "Nichts vergiss es ! Ich glaub ein Abstand von Santana und Mike tud uns jetzt gut". "Ich versteh zwar kein Wort aber wenn du meinst ..:" Kapitel 3 "Revenge is sweet" Sam versuchte nach der Geburt seines Sohnes mehr für seine Ehefrau Quinn und ihren gemeinsam Sohn da zu sein. Egal ob er im Haushalt mithalf oder die freien Stunden die ihm am Abend nach der Arbeit noch bleiben mit seiner Familie verbrachte. Er wollte einfach für seine Geliebte da sein. Oft übernahm er dabei sogar die Arbeit ihrer Angestellten. So wie heute zum Beispiel als er sich entschied den Einkauf der Familie zu erledigen. Im örtlichichen Laden war die Auswahl zwar ned sonderlich groß aber man fand dennoch immer was man brauchte. Als Sam gerade die letzten Paar Dinge aus der Einkaufsliste suchte endeckte er eine braunhaarige junge Dame. "Ähhh entschuldigen sie .. könnten sie mir kurz helfen ?" Als sich die junge Dame umdrehte konnte Sam einen Augen nicht trauen ... .Es war Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry ... seine Schulkameradien für 3 Tage ... . "Rachel ... ????" "Sammm ?????" Beide konnten kaum glauben das sie sich gerade begegnet waren. "Was machst du denn hier ?" fragte Sam erschrocken. "Ich arbeite hier ... und wieso bist du hier ?". "Ich lebe hier seit einigen Jahren .. zusammen mit Quinn". "Quin ... ". "Können wir vllt miteinander reden ... hättest du Zeit ?". "Ich hab gleich Dienstschluss. Wie wärs wenn wir gemeinsam in das Gasthaus neben an gehen ?". "Natürlich". Nachdem Rachel Dienstschluss hatte begaben sich die beiden ehemaligen Schulkameraden in das Gasthaus neben an. "Und wie gehts dir ?" fragte Sam neugierig. "Ich denke gut". "Du denkst ? Wie gehts eigentlich Finn ?". "Ganz ruihg Sam. Ich erzähl dir die ganze Geschichte seit wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben". Sam begann aufmerksam Rachels Worten zu lauschen. "Also .... nachdem Finn und ich von Quinns Vater abgeführt wurden wir ins KZ gebracht. Wir wurden wie der letzte Dreck behandelten und fühlten uns auch so ... wie Dreck. Eines Tages sollten wir in die Gasduschen. Noch am gleichen Tag kammen die Amerikaner und befreiten das KZ. Doch Finn war schon in der Gasdusche währrend ich noch draußen wartete ... . Seither hab ich nichts mehr von Finn gehört und ich vermute er ist umgekommen". "Ohhh .. Rachel ..." "Warte .. ich bin gleich fertig .." "Danach meinte einer der Soldaten ich solle mit ihm in die USA gehen. Wie sich herausstelle war er selbst Jude. Er hieß Noah Puckerman und wir heirateten". "Eine traurige Geschichte .. ". "Und eine echte ...". "Es tud mir alles so leid. Weißt du was ? Ich und Quinn laden euch zum Essen ein !". "Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee ... ?". "Nein natürlich nicht. Aber ich will es so und was soll Quinn dagegen machen können ?". "... Ich versteh zwar kein Wort .. aber wenn du meinst". "Ahja und bring Puck mit". "Werd ich machen ...". Als Sam später nach Hause kam erzählte er ihr lediglich das er Mike und Santana und Überraschungsgäste eingeladen habe. Nach einigen Stunden war das Essen vorbereitet und die Gäste konnten kommen ! Nachdem Mike und Santana bereits sehr früh aufgetaucht waren, war Quinn schon sehr aufgeregt wer die Überraschungsgäste nun waren. Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür. "Das müssen R..... ich meine das müssen die Überraschungsgäste sein" meinte Sam euphorisch. "Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig" meinte Quinn. Die beiden gingen gemeinsam zur Tür. Als Sam sie öffnete endeckte Quinn Rachel. Das Mädchen das sie damals an ihren Vater veratten hatte. "Spinnst du Sam ?". "Jetzt werd mal nicht frech Quinn ! Die beiden hier sind unsere Gäste und werden von uns auch so behandelt". "Santana kannst du mir mal in der Küche helfen ? fragte Quinn und schleppte Santana in die Küche. "Was gibts denn ?". "Die braunhaarige da ist diese Rachel von der ich dir erzählt habe". "Nicht dein ernst ?!". Santana merkte wie hecktisch Quinn war und versuchte sie zu beruihgen. Sie gab ihr erneut einen Kuss. Zeitgleich kam Rachel in die Küche. Geschockt starrten die beiden besten Freundinnen Rachel an. "Du hast nichts gesehen ja Kleine ?" meinte Santana. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur diesen Kuchen vorbeibringen denn ich für dich und Sam gebachen habe Quinn ..". "Ja hau jetzt ab ..". Quinn war total fertig und setzte sich nieder. "Komm Quinn was ist denn ??". Santana sorgte sich um ihre Freundin und bückte sich damit die beiden Augenkontakt hatten. "Heyy keine Panik Süße". "Ich hab einfach Angst das Rachel jetzt alles kaputt macht .. das sie Sam alles erzählt... immerhin hätte sie genug Grund sich an mir zu rächen ...". "Das wird sie nicht machen. Und selbst wenn wer würde ihr denn glauben ??? Komm wir gehen wieder rein zu den anderen". "Warte Santana ... es geht nicht.....". "Was wieso ????". "Weil ich gerade mein Kind bekomme ...". Sofort alamierte Santana die anderen und halfen Quinn bei der Geburt. Währrend der Geburt machte Mike einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Naa hast du Angst ?" fragte seien Ehefrau Santana lachend. "Nein nein .." meinte Mike grinsend. "Und wann wollen wir ... also Eltern werden ?". "Ich dachte du fragst nie ...". Die beiden lächelten sich an und gaben sich einen Kuss. Nach einiger Zeit war das Baby schliesslich geboren ! Es war ein Junge ! Alle versammelten sich um Quinn die gerade mit ihrem Söhnchen im Bett lag. Sie starrte in die Gruppe bis sie schliesslich Blickkontakt mit Sam hielt. "Sam ich muss dir was sagen ..". "Okay dann sag" meinte Sam lächelnd. "Mir ist ein Missgeschick passiert ... das wird aber nie mehr vorkommen ....". "Und was für ein Missgeschick ?". "Ich und Santana ... haben uns geküsst". Fortsetzung Bei Pretending bleibts spannend. Im neuen Teil "Pretending - Teil 3" gehts weiter ;) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee